dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cooler's Armored Squadron
is a mercenary platoon that works under Cooler, the brother of Frieza through the Cooler Force. The team is made up of Salza the "pretty-boy" captain of the squad, a large green fighter named Dore, and a tall amphibian-like soldier named Neiz. They make their debut in the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge as the secondary antagonists. Overview Background (Daizenshuu 6)]] The captain of Cooler's Armored Squadron, Salza, is from the same star system as the Ginyu Force member Jeice,Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 from a planet named Coola No. 98 (formerly planet Brench).Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25, 1991 To become leader of the Armored Squad, Salza was in competition with Ginyu himself. He is also among the few people who have seen Ginyu's true form. Dore is from planet Coola No. 256 (formerly planet Beppa), and he was a wrestler in the Galactic Pro Wrestling League. He was undefeated in 300 matches, and killed all of his opponents. Neiz is from planet Coola No. 6 (formerly planet Zalt); his home planet is nothing but water and his race evolved from a species of amphibians. According to Dore, they were elite because of their "attention to detail." The Armored Squadron is in the same rank as the members of Frieza's Elite, but superior to them in terms of power.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Genocide of the Saiyans The Armored Squadron is first shown presiding over Planet Vegeta on the day it is destroyed by Frieza. Here, they notice a Saiyan Pod containing a Saiyan infant ejected from the planet. They plan to intercept its course by destroying it, but Cooler orders to delay the attack. Cooler's Revenge ‎Decades later, Cooler discovers that his brother has been killed by a Saiyan, and vowing only to reestablish his family pride, Cooler departs for Earth with his Armored Squadron, hoping to ambush the Saiyan responsible for Frieza's death. The ambush is successful, as Salza, Dore, and Neiz attack Gohan and Krillin. Goku soon arrives and does battle with the squadron, quickly overwhelming all of them. However, Cooler arrives and launches an energy blast at Gohan, which Goku takes head on and is badly injured. The group takes cover in a cave, although the Armored Squadron, under Cooler's orders, end up bombarding the landscape with various continuing energy volleys, decimating the landscape and also trapping Goku and Gohan in the cave as a result of the bombardment causing a cave-in. Gohan is forced to leave and obtain Senzu Beans to heal his father's condition, but upon return he is attacked by the squadron whom had been searching for the hidden group throughout the night. Piccolo suddenly arrives, saves the boy, and proceeds to do battle with the squadron, and eventually kills Dore with a chasing energy wave. Neiz hits Piccolo with a powerful electric-like energy attack, and believes he has won. However, Piccolo reverses the attack which incinerates and kills Neiz. Salza goes off to chase after Gohan, but Piccolo catches up with him and intervenes. The two engage in a fight which is stopped by the arrival of Cooler, who pierces Piccolo through the chest with a Death Beam. Meanwhile, Gohan arrives and proceeds to give the bag of Senzu Beans to Krillin, only for them to be obliterated by Salza. An enraged Krillin attacks Salza but is easily pushed aside. Gohan remembers he has an extra bean tucked under his belt, and gives it to his injured father. He then attempts to fight Salza as well, to no avail. However, Goku arises fully healed just as Cooler arrives. The battle between Cooler and Goku ensues, but results in Cooler being plummeted into the Sun after Goku uses his Super Saiyan power. As the group celebrates, Salza reappears and prepares to unleash an attack that may overpower the Z Fighters in their state, but he is suddenly countered by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Thus, Cooler's Armored Squadron's three members Salza, Dore, and Neiz are each killed by Piccolo, and their leader Cooler is blown into the Sun by Super Saiyan Goku. The commander of Cooler's Armored Squadron, Salza, also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Members Akin to all Dragon Ball characters, the henchmen's names are derived from puns; in this case, it is condiments and salad dressings. Nevertheless, all three were killed by Piccolo, who defeated all of them without effort (though Salza was more of a challenge than the others). *'Salza' (サウザー, Sauzaa; pun on , "Sauzando Airando"): Blue skinned "pretty-boy" captain with blonde hair and a French accent; Cooler's right-hand man. He is able to slice through objects using [[Salza Blade|a blade of ki]] formed in his right hand. *'Dore' (ドーレ, Dōre; derived from saradore (salad dressing): Long-haired and vaguely reminiscent of , never seen without his helmet. *'Neiz' (ネイズ, Neizu; pun on " "): Tall, brown reptilian creature who can retract the whole of his head into his body. He can fire an electrical attack that can immobilize his opponents. Team attacks *Terrible Flash (Neiz, Dore, Salza) *Freeze Storm (Cooler & Frieza) Video Game Appearances The three members of Cooler's Armored Squadron appear in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2; they are summoned by Cooler to perform the Neize Electron, Sauzer Blade, and Doray Pressure attacks. All three are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2 and Dragon Ball Heroes. The team's unique Battle Armor is available as a costume for the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, though the actual members aren't present in the game, though a Shapeshifting female Time Patroller named Nema will occasionally transform into Salza. Interestingly if the Future Warrior wears the Armored Squadron's Battle Armor and talks to Captain Ginyu when they are the Warrior's Master, Ginyu notice them wearing the armor of his team's rivals and mention of their rivalry with the Ginyu Force. Ginyu will also ask if they headhunted the Warrior to join the Armored Squadron. They appear under the name Cooler Force in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, where all three are usable. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, though Cooler's Armored Squadron does not appear, Salza's Battle Armor appears under the name Battle Suit (Cooler's Armored Squadron). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, in addition to Salza's armor, Neiz and Dore's battle armors appear under the name Battle Suit (Dore) and Battle Suit (Neiz). Their battle suit pieces can be purchased at the TP Medal Shop. They are also referred to the Cooler Force in-game and even features a conflict between them and the Frieza Force over the control of Frieza's empire which the Future Warrior plays a key role and must choose which side to join inside the Frieza's Spaceship rift. They also join the Cooler Force while training under Cooler. Trivia *The symbol on the Armored Squadron members' armor resembles Cooler's head in his final form. *Though technically an extension of the Frieza Force's empire, Cooler's Armored Squadron is often at odds with them due to Cooler and Frieza's sibling rivalry as well as the rivalry between the Ginyu Force and Armored Squadron itself. The video games often feature conflicts between them over control of Universe 7. *When the Armored Squadron first appeared in a flashback, their color is dulled down. However, an image for that same scene is in full color in Raging Blast 2. *Salza, Neiz, and Dore all resemble three Ginyu Force members Jeice, Burter, and Recoome respectively, and are all defeated in the same chronological order as their Ginyu Force inspirations (with Salza dying last like Jeice). *An Other World Lord Slug's soldier-esque fighter who watches the Otherworld Tournament can be seen with Cooler's Armored Squadron-like battle armor. *In Xenoverse 2, in Cooler and Ginyu's dialogue Cooler requests Ginyu join the armored squadron, however Ginyu laughs at this and says Cooler must be joking. **If the Future Warrior talks to Recoome on Frieza's Spaceship it is revealed that he has somewhat of a rivalry with Dore. *In some video games, the Meta-Cooler Corps. are considered part of Cooler's Armored Squadron as well as it is essentially an army of Meta-Coolers lead by Cooler himself. In Xenoverse 2, Cooler uses the Future Warrior to test them and hopes to incorporate them into his forces once they are perfected. *Similar to Vegeta killing all 5 members of the Ginyu Force (as he killed Ginyu in Dragon Ball Super), Piccolo is responsible for killing the three main members of Cooler's Armored Squadron. Interestingly, both Vegeta and Piccolo are former villains and rivals of Goku who's races have both suffered at the hands of the Frieza Force. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Fuerzas Especiales de Coora Category:Cooler's Armored Squadron Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Film characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army